


Giants

by Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Most Simony song that ever simoned, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Song Lyrics, Sour Cherry Scones (Simon Snow), Stress Baking, dark creature attack, darling am i a chore, goblin attack, i am loving you more, inspired by giants bear hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm
Summary: I walk into our flat after a long day of classes to the type of chaos that only Simon bloody Snow can be responsible for. Even now, with no magic, he can still attract absolute chaos. With a quick visual inspection I see the sitting room window is smashed in, glass is spread everywhere. The coffee table is smashed to splinters, and the sofa is tipped over clear across the room with a slash through the back.Oh. And there’s a goblin with a leg from our now splintered coffee table embedded in its chest. Lovely.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Giants

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Giants by Bear Hands. The "most Simony song that ever Simoned", according to Rainbow Rowell on Twitter.
> 
>   
> [Giants on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PG_D-JpGqsM)
> 
> _You think (you think)  
>  You ask (you ask)  
> You say darling am I a chore?  
> I said I know you love me, I am loving you more_

**BAZ**

I walk into our flat after a long day of classes to the type of chaos that only Simon bloody Snow can be responsible for. Even now, with no magic, he can still attract absolute chaos. With a quick visual inspection I see the sitting room window is smashed in, glass is spread everywhere. The coffee table is smashed to splinters, and the sofa is tipped over clear across the room with a slash through the back. 

Oh. And there’s a _goblin_ with a leg from our now splintered coffee table embedded in its chest. Lovely. It appears to be dead, but its head is still attached, so I walk over and do a quick check. Definitely Dead. I give it a swift kick before going in search of Simon.

There is music blaring from the direction of the kitchen, and the entire flat smells of a mixture of rancid goblin blood and baked goods. Leave it to Snow to decide to bake scones rather than _call me_ to tell me what’s going on. 

Even though logically I know that if the goblin has been staked, and whatever baked goods are in the oven clearly don’t smell burned, Snow must be okay. I can still feel my pulse pick up with the anxiety of what I’ll find when I lay eyes on my nightmare of a boyfriend. 

“SNOW!” I find myself shouting to him over the music as I briskly walk to the kitchen. His back is to the door and he can’t hear me over the infernal racket he calls music. He’s jamming to the song while doing a hell of a job whipping up whatever is in his mixing bowl. I can see from here by the way he’s mixing that he’s stress baking. Baking has been his outlet ever since we got back from America. 

I walk over to the speaker and turn the volume down so I don’t startle him all at once. When he hears the change in volume, he spins around with a chef’s knife tight in his grip. Seeing him with a knife and not the sword of mages still sends a spike of sorrow through my heart. That sword used to be an extension of his arm, now he can’t call it or any magic at all.

“It’s just me, love” I’m looking directly into his eyes. His eyes looked wild at first. The attack clearly rattled him. It has been over a year since he’s had to face anything like this. 

His hair is damp, and he has clean clothes on. He must have showered after the attack. There’s a gash on his forearm which he did a shit job of trying to bandage, and a bruise starting on his jaw. 

His hand with the knife drops to his side and I can see his shoulders sag. I cross the kitchen to him in two strides and take the knife from him, setting it on the counter. 

I slip my wand from my pocket. “May I?” I nod my head at the cut on his arm. He blinks at it a couple times, like he hadn’t even noticed it before. 

“Yeah,” he whispers his answer. He’s so quiet I wouldn’t have heard him if I didn’t have vampire hearing. I do a quick **“Get well soon.”** on his arm and jaw, before giving him a quick once over to be sure he isn’t hurt anywhere else.

I quickly tuck my wand back into my pocket before holding him close again. His head drops to my shoulder and I can feel him shudder as a sob tares from him. There was a time when nothing could touch him. He was bold, and brave, and all of the magic in the world belonged to him. Now he’s sobbing into my shirt because a goblin attacked him in our own home and he didn’t even have his sword. 

When he’s calmed down and his breathing becomes more steady I ask him the question I’ve been wanting the answer to since I walked in the front door. “What happened, love?” I ask him as gently as I can, my lips pressed into the bronze curls at the side of his head.

He shrugs and huffs what I think is supposed to be a laugh. “Goblins still don’t have a King. They should really just hold an election, because they’re not doing so well trying to off me.” 

“Snow,” I pull back just a bit to look him in the eyes. His attempt at humor doesn’t fool me. His tears have stopped, but the tracks down his cheeks are still visible. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come home straight away.” 

“No point.” He shrugs his shoulders and sighs. “By the time I would have called, it was all over. You wouldn’t have been able to change anything. They never attack in pairs, so I wasn’t worried about more coming after me. Today. And the cleanup would be the same after you got home for the day. It didn’t make sense to upset your day too.” He shrugs again. For emphasis, I think.This selfless idiot didn’t want to upset my day.

“I still wish you would have told me so I didn’t walk into that aftermath. I walked into a trashed sitting room and a dead goblin soaking blood into the carpet, and I didn’t know what state I’d find you in. After everything we’ve been through, I can’t lose you. And definitely not to a fucking goblin. ” I’m trying to maintain my composure, I’m practiced enough at reigning in my emotions. But I’m angry. Not at Simon, never at Simon. This situation is shit. He’s supposed to be safe now, and we’ve been careful. I don’t want to move again, but the fucking goblins have our number now. I’ll have to give Fiona a ring later and see if she can do anything. Maybe a raid on their lair will keep them in check and away from our home. I’ll have to put up new wards, or at least a magical alarm system. 

“Sorry,” He’s staring at a spot on the floor. “You’re right. I- I didn’t think about that. I’m sorry, Baz.”

The oven timer starts ringing, bringing him out of his slump. He spins around quickly, grabbing an oven mitt to pull scones out of the oven. They smell wonderful, almost overpowering the smell of the goblin in the other room. 

“I’ll be right back,” I give his elbow a little squeeze. “I’m going to go take care of the mess in the other room.” With a quick **“Into thin air”** on the body and a **“Clean as a whistle”** and **“As you were”** on the blood stain and damaged furniture and window I’m able to clean up the mess from the attack in a few minutes. I move the sofa back into place and toss the throw pillows back into place. Nobody would be able to tell anything unsavory occurred here if they didn’t know. I return to the kitchen as Snow finishes plating the last couple scones and turns off the oven. He covers his mixing bowl and puts it in the fridge to keep for baking later. 

He looks to be in better spirits already. Hot, fresh baked scones tend to do that for him. Not to give myself too much credit, but I think me being home might help a little too. Knowing he’s not alone. Not that he’s ever needed me but I like to believe being together helps settle him. 

A new song comes over the speaker, and Snow crosses over to turn it up a bit. It’s not a song I know, but it’s upbeat. He turns to watch me as he sings along. 

_Who heard?  
What, no, no right from the start  
Go sell that shit somewhere farther from the heart  
Running, and running, and running, and stop  
Come on, we both knew this thing would be hard_

He grabs my hands as he’s shimmying to the music while singing directly to me now. 

_I see art  
You see class  
You think  
You ask  
You say darling am I a chore?  
I said I know you love me, I am loving you more_

He leans in to me, whispering into my ear. “Darling, am I a chore?”

Darling. I remember lonely nights when I thought, even if Simon bloody Snow were to allow me even a piece of the affection I longed for, there would never be a day when he’d call me _‘darling’_. Sure, this time it’s a lyric in a song, but it still catches me off guard. Simon Snow makes my heart stutter in the most embarrassing ways. 

“I know you love me, I am loving you more.” I quote back at him. Because I do. I know he loves me. He’s said it, we’ve both said it. But no matter how much he thinks he loves me, I’ll always love him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [Instagram](https://instagram.com/fool_of_a_book_wyrm) and [Tumblr!](http://foolofabookwyrm.tumblr.com/) I love new friends!


End file.
